Doctor Who: The Executioner's Game
by RobertPirate
Summary: The Doctor and his companion Eliza Shawn land on the planet of Zaxxon, where they find a person known as The Executioner, who forces them into a game more then just life and death...


**PART ONE.**

The Shaldka Galaxy was a galaxy far from Earth, far from any ship to reach it. Not all ships however. The TARDIS was materializing right about now. WORP!, WORP!, WORP!, WORP!, WORP!, WORP...

"Ah, here we are, the Shaldka Galaxy...at least a place IN the galaxy," The Doctor grinned.

The two walked out of the TARDIS, wondering where everyone was.

"Doctor, what is this place?" Eliza asked.

"Zaxxon, a planet of this galaxy, where the planet is the entire city, and the place where you can see the stars all around you. At night-time of course," The Doctor responded.

"This place looks odd, navy blue sidewalks with burnt orange buildings, sounds like someone mad designed this," Eliza remarked.

"Perhaps their color choices are a bit...alien, but it looks good to me," The Doctor responded.

"Says the alien..." Eliza whispered to herself.

The two saw a building that looked like it was important, as it was the biggest building in their vision view so far.

The two proceeded to walk towards the building. They noticed the city was quiet, which was unusual, not even aliens were quiet on planets.

"Doctor, have you been here before, and if so, what did it look like?" Eliza asked.

"I was here once. And it was different the first time..." The Doctor responded.

"Doctor, do you get the feeling that sounds too quiet?" Eliza asked.

"Oh, be serious. At least we can see the galaxy in all of its brightness," The Doctor said back.

"Not a lot of comfort for me though..." The Doctor muttered to himself.

The two arrived at the building, rather close to the door, as it looked empty too.

"Maybe we should knock," Eliza said.

"Always worked for me," The Doctor responded.

The Doctor knocked at the door as there was a silent but heard noise going to the door.

An eye peeked out of the little hole in the door, analyzing the two.

The door then opened as the two went in.

It was black as Eliza yelped and The Doctor struggled as the two were separated.

"What is going on here?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh ho Doctor, you will find out soon enough," A voice responded.

"Welcome to the Game. I am The Executioner. And this is my Game," The Executioner added.

To be continued in Part TWO.

**PART TWO.**

"The Executioner's Game is a very challenging thing for you both as you have to survive on your own. No Doctor to help you out, no companion to...Talk to," The Executioner announced.

"Well, the game is about to start, I hope you all will do well, but not well enough..."The Executioner added.

The Game started as the people got dropped to The Executioner Zone. The Doctor was in one place, and Eliza was in another. Or perhaps they were in the same place, but they couldn't know as they had a limited range of vision for the Game.

The Doctor proceeded to walk in his vision, wondering what had happened in the time between his last visit and now.

Eliza was being a little frantic, wondering how she could get out of here, and hoping the Doctor was okay. Actually she knew he'd be okay, she just hoped he would take care of himself.

The Doctor arrived at a place. He found a batch of shadows. But the shadows were in a mirror. The Doctor also was one of those shadows. He noticed it, but he ignored it. For now, anyways.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Somebody?" A voice asked.

"I am. Who are you? I am the Doctor,"The Doctor replied.

"Name's Martan Werioz, guy from the planet of Schreen. You?" Martan answered.

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor. Planet...Not here. Anymore," The Doctor responded, with a frown.

"All I know is that I wanted to see if I could have my taxes paid off, and this happened," Martan explained.

"Hmm. Do you see anything on your side, Martan?" The Doctor asked.

"All I see is a ghostly image of some person," Martan replied.

"Hmm. I wonder..." The Doctor added.

On the other hand, Eliza was running, when she thought she had seen something. She proceeded to look at it when she suddenly felt pushed towards a cliff! She grabbed the edge as her hands were slipping a bit.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" Eliza screamed...

To be Continued in PART THREE.

**PART THREE.**

Eliza struggled to get back on top of the cliff. She looked around for a few moments as she then jumped back to the top of the cliff. The ghostly image was gone...The Doctor heard Eliza's screams and he with Martan ran to her.

"Eliza, what happened?" The Doctor asked.

"I was nearly pushed off a cliff," Eliza responded.

"Did you see anything?" Martan added.

"Just some ghostly image. I think it was watching," Eliza replied.

"Hmm. Come Eliza, let's see what's going on in this Executioner's Zone," The Doctor said.

"No, Doctor. Everyone plays the game on their own," The Executioner interrupted.

"Hmm. Fine. I'll see you later Eliza, you too Martan," The Doctor responded.

The Doctor walked alone. He liked walking alone most of the time, except for now. He was playing a game of Executioner, and he felt like the mouse.

Eliza also walked alone. She wasn't that great alone, but then again she was playing a game of death with no help.

Martan was okay, he was thinking of how he would pay his taxes more than the  
Game.

The Doctor thought he saw a Man in Black walk past him. It looked like an image because it then disappeared.

"No one has died, thus the First Stage of the game is over. The Second Stage will begin...Now. Welcome to your doom," The Executioner announced with a booming voice.

To be Continued in Part FOUR.

**PART FOUR.**

The Second Stage was a stage in which everyone was in a plane of motion and everyone had to escape a feared monster in time.

Eliza's monster was Harriet, her own mother. She feared her because up until now, she hadn't been on her own...

The Doctor's monster was...The Man in Black. He didn't know who it was, but he knew it would make sense later. At least he hoped so.

Everyone was running away, but some were a little too slow, and they were eaten. There were now 50 people left, in contrast to the once 80 people that were in the Game.

"Now you are all ready for the Final Stage of my Game. What you must do is you must find me. I am not just a voice in the darkness, I am more than that, and you must find me," The Executioner announced.

Some of the people thought he in the Hall, but it was gone. "You missed me and you thought I was there. You have 2 guesses left," The Executioner said...

"You're with us. Of course. You are with the others now..." The Doctor answered.

"No, that's not true. You are wrong, Doctor," The Executioner replied...

"I know it's true. Hiding in the ranks makes you oblivious, and thus hard to spot," The Doctor remarked back.

"No! You cannot be correct!" The Executioner yelled...

"In fact, you're not even a body, you're a form in name, taking the form of one of us. Say where you are!" the Doctor remarked faster...

"Here I am. You did it Doctor," Martan/Executioner said.

"But why did you take his form?" The Doctor asked.

"Because I have no body. I lost a long time ago, and now I am just a form, trying to get a body back. Your body could do..." Executioner/Martan replied.

He then tried to fight the Doctor and take his body as they were near a cliff, but then the Doctor wrestled him away. But the Doctor knew something.

"Wait a minute. We have won the game. Therefore, you must let us all go," The Doctor answered.

The people were then were returning to their daily lives...

"NO! You cannot do this!" The Executioner yelled.

He then tried to grab the Doctor, but he missed him as Martan fought back in his body, wrangling free. The Executioner was now a spirit again, but this had been the first loss for him in a long time, and so the Game was now frozen in time for a while...

"Well. That was...exilerating. Let's get out of here, shall we Eliza?" The Doctor asked...

"...Sure, Doctor," Eliza replied, a little frightened still.

The TARDIS then dematerialized as they were going to another destination...

This ends The Executioner's Game.

Next Time: The Time Guardian.


End file.
